


Dean/Castiel Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Dean/Castiel on Supernatural.Warnings: violence, abuse, dub-con, non-con, character death, dark themes





	1. Identity Crisis

It doesn’t even feel like _him_ anymore.  
  
Sometimes, the word sounds strange in his own ears.  
  
It’s not as if anyone from home ever calls for him anymore.  
  
It’s not as if anyone here ever uses it when they do.  
  
Early on, he _demanded_ respect, made threats (he’s regretted, ever since the first night he sat at Dean’s bedside and watched the nightmares steal his sleep) – and the boy’s only response was to defy his every order, disregard his mission, and give him a casual nickname that seems to have stuck.  
  
Even the other angels had started calling him Cas, before...  
  
Well… _before_.   
  
When he asked about it once, Sam told him it was affection; even back then, Dean saw him as a friend, someone on _their_ side in the whole crazy Apocalypse mess. Sam explained that that’s what humans do, when they get close to someone, when that someone starts to feel like _family_.  
  
Secretly, Cas wonders if it wasn’t just a way of telling him how very unintimidating he really was.  
  
He knows something the Winchesters aren’t really aware of – and that’s that names have importance… significance… _power_.  
  
And he hasn’t had a shred of _that_ , not since the moment Dean Winchester dismissed his name in favor of the one _he_ gave him. It’s as if Dean _claimed_ him in that moment, locked him into an unbreakable bond, because he’s never been able to do anything but love the man ever since. He serves Dean with a dedication that frightens him sometimes, so intense it’s almost blasphemous.  
  
He sometimes thinks that Hester was probably right.  
  
Perhaps it goes back even farther. Perhaps “Castiel” _really was_ lost the moment he touched the soul of Dean Winchester.  
  
It doesn’t matter if it’s true, not really.  
  
He’d rather be “Cas”, anyway.


	2. Precious

It only ever happens when Dean’s on the edge of losing himself – in the pleasure and the desperation of seeking that moment of oblivion, that moment in which he seems to finally _forget_ all he’s lost. A hoarse, whispered babble of praise and affection he’d never let himself utter in the light of day escapes his lips… and Cas clings to every soft, tender word.  
  
“Cas… so _good_ , Cas, so… so fuckin’ gorgeous, and perfect, and _hot_ , and… _need_ you, Cas, need you so damn much…”  
  
Dean’s grip is a little too tight, his hands a little too greedy, desperate and grasping as they move, rough and calloused, over Cas’s skin, as if searching frantically for something Dean’s not sure how to find; but Cas drinks in the words like they’re the sweetest, clear water, and he’s dying of thirst, committing them to memory and welcoming the pain as Dean drives into him, drowning out his own misery by pouring out words of affection and desire that Cas knows he’d deny later if asked.  
  
That’s why Cas _won’t_ ask – won’t press his luck, won’t risk pushing away the one good thing he’s got – the one thing left with any _meaning_ in the pointless existence he lives now.  
  
Dean’s praise and affection are precious, and Cas holds onto them for all he’s worth – which granted, isn’t much these days. They’re pure gold, to be treasured in this world of nothing but death and suffering and loss – the only thing that’s worth anything anymore.  
  
The only thing Cas has left to live for.  
  
He only hopes – in these dark, secret moments that are all skin and heat and wordless feelings that _ache_ inside him but won’t ever be voiced – that somehow, he can manage to give _Dean_ something to live for, too.


	3. Dark Places

The thing is - he should have seen this coming.   
  
He saw these parts of Dean, long before anyone else did. The parts that Dean tried to bury for so long, the things that were added (and taken away, leaving empty holes where they'd been) in Hell; and the dark, gaping places that had been there long before Dean's forty years of torment.   
  
He knew, while his grace was still intact and he still had the option before him to choose Heaven over Dean Winchester, that there was something cold and hard and vindictive hidden deep beneath the flirtatious smiles and the lighthearted wit.   
  
He'd had fair warning, hadn't he?   
  
And even as his powers faded right alongside every trace of softness and mercy the Righteous Man had once possessed, Castiel had _stayed_. Faithful, unwavering at Dean's side, even when it hurt so bad he could hardly stand it, and then when it hurt so bad he _couldn't_ stand it, and buried the pain under drugs and sex and every mortal distraction he could find.   
  
And in the quiet nights between battles, the rare occasions when he found no other company in his bed... Dean came to him.   
  
He was ruthless and brutal, pinning Castiel down with his hands and his body and his fierce, biting words. He drank in Castiel's hurt like honeyed wine, kissed his tears with smiling lips.   
  
It was as if he sought to fill the gaping maw of darkness in his own chest with what remained of Castiel's light, his grace - and there was _so little_ left at this point. But Cas never could shut him out, never could push him away, even when he should have.   
  
Besides, he'd seen this coming, or should have.   
  
Every whispered vicious word, every grasping, painful touch that sought to _hurt_ and _tear_ and _take_ , masking it with the thin veneer of a mockery of affection...  
  
Castiel had seen it all before, in the dark places of Dean's soul.   
  
He'd seen it - and he'd followed him headlong, willingly, into the darkness.


	4. 10 Words

**#5 - Prompt:** Any, any/any, they think no one knows. ( **Dean/Cas + Sam** )  
 **Fill:** The wistful gazes, the sorrowful eyes... Dean's oblivious. Sam's not.  
  
  
 **#6 - Prompt** :  Any, Any, lead ( **Dean/Cas** )  
 **Fill:** Fallen, who can he follow? He chooses the Righteous Man.  
  
  
 **#7 - Prompt** :  Any, Any, wound ( **Dean/Cas** , set during 7x1)  
 **Fill** :  He barely felt the blade.  
  
        " _Kill him!_ " bleeds him dry.  
  
  
 **#8 - Prompt:** Any, Any, tear ( **Dean/Cas** )  
 **Fill:** Dean's last words haunt him - "... _didn't know angels could cry_..."


	5. 20 Words

**#9 - Prompt** :  Any, any/any, private. ( **Dean/Cas + Sam** )  
 **Fill** :  "You can't tell, Sammy! Please!"  
  
        "Dean..." Sam shakes his head, smiling, affectionate. "You're the last to know. And... turn around."  
  
  
 **#10 - Prompt** :  any, any, no pity and no mercy ( **Dean/Cas** )  
 **Fill** :  He doesn't expect forgiveness. Mercy would be ending him before he does any more damage. Dean won't even do _that_.


	6. 30 Words/40 Words

**#11 - Prompt** :  Any, Any, please ( **Dean/Cas** )  
 **Fill:** Dean loves making that familiar, rumbling voice crack and hitch over desperate words. "Dean... _please_..."  
  
        "What, baby?" Dean smiles, his voice low and intimate. "Tell me... what do you want?"

 

 

 **#15 - Prompt** :  Any, any, "And if I said I didn't plan for it to turn out this way, I'd be lying." **(Dean/Cas)**  
 **Fill:** "Dean! You said this was a hunt!"  
  
        Dean pushes him up against the wall of the empty motel room, and Cas gasps, as Dean's lips stop just short of his.  
  
        Predatory smile, voice low and enticing.  
  
        "Who says it isn't?"


	7. Surprise

He senses it, that dark tingle at the base of his spine, before its shadow falls in the doorway.  
  
He’s thrown back into the wall, knocked breathless. It’s just a demon; he’s weaker than he thought.  
  
 _Should’ve called Sam, shouldn't have come alone…_  
  
Useless regrets, now, in his last moments.  
  
It presses in, warm and close, lips a breath away from Cas's gasping mouth, eyes beetle black over a twisted smile.  
  
Dean's voice is a taunting hiss, hands too familiar as they slide under Cas's coat, effortlessly pinning him.  
  
A seductive whisper against his ear, shivers down his spine.  
  
 _"Surprise."_


	8. 13 Words (Prompt: unlucky)

Heaven’s eternal rebel, sent to save the Righteous Man. What were they _thinking_?


	9. Change in the Weather

"Dean... wait, let me explain..."  
  
Sam reaches out and catches his shoulder, pulls him back as Dean storms away, slamming the door behind him.  
  
There are tears in Cas's eyes when Sam turns him around, catches his gaze and softly promises, "Give him a minute, okay? He just needs to cool off."


	10. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Cas has just always sort of been _there_... patiently waiting, ready to jump every time Dean asks for help, eager to prove his worth, quietly desperate for Dean to _notice_ the feelings he can't quite comprehend, much less put into words.  
  
Dean _does_ notice - he's just too freakin' terrified to do anything but pretend that he doesn't, because what would it mean, what would it _change_ if he stepped across that line, with _Cas_?  
  
He'll never know now, he knows, because of the shy smile and glow in their eyes, the way Sam's hand brushes Cas's as they get their morning coffee, the way Cas blushes at the contact and ducks his eyes, and all Dean can think is that he _waited too long_ \- and this wasn't the way it was supposed to end.


	11. Wish

They choose the date he was turned human.

Dean worries that it might only bring back painful memories for him. Sam says that’s exactly why they need to take it back, make it about something better.

Cas doesn’t tell them that becoming human, even against his will, was the best thing that ever happened to him.

This tradition – brightly wrapped presents and cake and candles – is primarily for children, but they argue he’s technically only two human years old.

He closes his eyes, blows them out.

Lips press against his, sugar sweet like icing.  
  
He smiles. His wish came true.


	12. A Day's Work

She’s been staying in the bunker for exactly one week when she simply can’t take it anymore.

 

The longing glances without any words to explain them, the hurt feelings when the longing glances are ignored or misinterpreted, the frustration and _more_ hurt feelings when the feeling-hurter doesn’t realize that said feelings were hurt – it’s all just too much.

 

“No one has time for this shit,” she announces as she pushes a rather flummoxed Castiel into Dean’s bedroom and closes the door.

 

They’re both stunned at the tumbling sound of a key in the lock.

 

“No one’s coming out of there until you’ve both been properly laid,” Charlie informs them loudly through the door. “Or you know… you could communicate with words like normal people, but I know; where’s the fun in that? Your choice, but either way – this door stays locked until the two of you work out your crap.”

 

There’s utter silence for a ridiculously long time. Then, there’s quiet talking – then yelling – then what sounds like either furniture or possibly people getting thrown around the room, then more talking – and finally, silence again.

 

Charlie shields her eyes as she turns the key in the lock and slides the door open.

 

She smiles at the sight of the hunter and the angel, entangled beneath the sheets of Dean’s bed, one’s arm wrapped around his partner’s waist and pulling him in close, their hands tightly clasped together as if even in sleep, now that they’ve found their way together, they don’t ever want to let go again.

 

Charlie quietly closes the door and locks it again, but not before setting the spare key on the dresser by the door. She’ll give them their peace and their privacy, and she won’t tell Sam which is the big spoon and which is the little one, no matter how badly he wants to know. She’s satisfied with a day’s work well done, and heads to her own bed for the night.

 

 _Mission accomplished_.


	13. Something to Trade

As if Cas's situation wasn't already pathetic enough - it's raining when he shows up at the bunker door, shivering and bruised and looking at Dean with huge, sad, scared eyes, tense as if braced for a blow; Dean doesn't hit him - but he makes it clear now that he's human, and powerless, he'll have to find some other way to prove he's worth enough to stay there.   
  
"I - I don't know how to do _anything_ ," Cas whispers, fearful eyes darting toward the door, pleading when they look back up at Dean - who meets his gaze with a sympathetic smile.   
  
"That's okay, Cas," he says gently, running a hand slowly up the thigh of the ex-angel's dirty, tattered jeans. "I'll show you lots of things you can do."


	14. The Thief

Love 'em and leave 'em - that's the only way that works in this lifestyle, the only way to keep anyone from getting hurt; and in this line of work, "hurt" usually means eaten or disemboweled or something else unimaginably horrible.  
  
It's better to just give 'em a fake name and a night to remember and move along the highway to the next town with one more beautiful memory to counterbalance the nightmares.  
  
Then an angel fights his way through hell and back to save him, and stares at him with the most impossibly blue eyes, stares right into his soul and tells him that _good things do happen_ and for the first time in a long time, Dean begins to believe that maybe - maybe there's another way his story can end.


	15. I Would Follow You to the Ends of the Earth, with Only Mild Complaining

"This is a _ludicrous_ plan! There's only a slight chance that it will work, and the much greater possibility that it will end in your utter destruction, and mine! Dean, please listen to me when I say that only a fool would follow through with such a reckless scheme!"  
  
Dean's only ever seen Castiel this furious once before, and it was when he was knocking the shit out of him for - well, for wanting to undertake another suicide mission, actually.  
  
He sighs, looking Cas in the eye and leveling with him. "Yeah, well... it's the only plan we've got, and Sammy's life's on the line, so... I'm going. I won't blame you if you wanna sit this one out."  
  
Cas's jaw is set and he's glaring at Dean, stubborn and angry. There's nothing left to say, so Dean turns and heads for the door. He blinks into the light outside, and as his eyes come into focus, he sees his angel standing in front of him, resignation in his wide, worried eyes as he falls into step beside Dean.  
  
"Change your mind?" Dean prods quietly. "Decide to go down with the ship?"  
  
Castiel is quiet for a long moment, before he answers softly, "Of course, Dean... where else would I go?"


	16. Russian Roulette

“Where did you find that?” Castiel gasps out.  
  
Fading grace leaving him weak, he drops to his knees, stomach churning at the sight of the mythic weapon in his opponent’s hands.  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Dean shrugs. “But I bet a dying half-fallen angel’s _not_ one of the five things it won’t kill.” He loads a single bullet into the chamber, spins it carelessly, cruel smile shining out of beetle-black eyes as he closes the distance between them, reaching out a deceptively gentle hand to tilt Cas’s face up toward his.  
  
 _“Let’s find out.”_


	17. Sinking (One Sentence)

Each choice takes him farther down, until the heavens are nothing more than a tiny point of light he can barely remember, let alone reach - but it's all right; in this Righteous Man he's raised from damnation, he's found something new to believe in.


	18. Looking the Other Way (One Sentence)

Things aren't the same after the angels fall, and Cas comes back all human and mortal and vulnerable, Bobby notices - notices the way he flinches when a certain edge creeps into Dean's voice, the way he cowers when Dean crowds into his space, cold and threatening and angry about whatever is Cas's latest minor mistake; Bobby notices - but then he remembers Ellie, and how she used her last words to fucking _apologize_ to him, how Cas and Crowley _tortured her to death_ ; Bobby remembers... and he looks the other way.


	19. Yes (10 Words)

Voice breaking, "Would you... if I asked you to stay?"


	20. Mud (20 Words)

The moment after Dean pleads for another explanation he can't give, Castiel feels lower than the dust beneath Dean's boots.


	21. Earth, Moon, Sun (10 Words)

Once sucked into Dean Winchester's orbit, he can only revolve.


	22. Dragon (20 Words)

"Just a safety precaution," Dean reasons, unbuttoning Cas's shirt, pushing him back against the wall. "Everyone knows dragons prefer virgins."


	23. In Color

Heaven is... brighter, somehow.  
  
That's one thing Dean remembers clearly from his brief visit there.  
  
The real world is filled with shades of darkness, shadows that mute the reds and greens and blues and constantly remind him of the dangers always ready and waiting for the first moment when you let your guard down and close your eyes.  
  
In those early days, when Cas is newly fallen, it's all he can talk about - forlornly lamenting the heightened senses he no longer has as a mere mortal man. Dean does his best to distract Cas, to seek out and share with him the simple pleasures of humanity that he might not have experienced yet.  
  
The taste of fresh apple pie, perfectly complemented by the chilled sweetness of ice cream melting slowly on his tongue - the scent of fresh fallen rain, while the clouds are still rolling across the sky - the thrill of a freshly won fight, and the bone-weariness that comes along with it, aching and sore but _so good_...  
  
Cas's eyes light up with each new experience, and Dean finds himself feeling it all like it's the first time - newly bright and full and vibrant - and then one day, Cas turns that pure, adoring smile on his, eyes warm and sparkling with joy... and that's when Dean _knows_.  
  
He's found his own little piece of heaven right here - fallen to earth, and right into his arms.


	24. Green with Envy

It makes him feel sick.  
  
It's not like they don't deserve it - Sammy and Cas, after everything they've been through, all that they've lost.  
  
It's not like it doesn't make sense. After all, no one can quite understand the mistakes Sam's made in pursuit of the greater good, like Cas can - and vice versa. There's moments when Dean sees them looking at each other with a level of understanding that he can't seem to reach when it comes to either of them anymore.  
  
And _that_ \- that's what the problem is. That's why Dean can't quite bring himself to be genuinely, wholeheartedly happy for them.  
  
Because he can't help feeling like when Sam and Cas finally found each other - he lost them both.


	25. Mark of Protection

Castiel's brow furrows with frustration, eyes narrowed and angry. His voice is low and warning.   
  
"I didn't pull you from Hell just to watch you destroy yourself."   
  
Dean winces at the searing heat from the brand on his arm - the mark of Castiel's protection, but also of his control - as he takes another bite of the bacon cheeseburger in front of him, dripping grease and oozing melted cheese.   
  
The mark stings worse in warning with each bite, but Dean doesn't stop until he's polished off every last bite.   
  
Castiel glares at him, silently disapproving.   
  
Dean just shrugs, smirks. "Worth it."


	26. Beg, Angel, Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 words

"Dean..." Cas gasps, back arching as Dean touches him just where he knows will make him desperate... touching too soft, just teasing. " _Dean_..."  
  
"Come on, Cas..." Dean's voice is a low, gentle warning, lips warm against Cas's throat. "You know better... you're gonna have to _ask_ for what you want..."


	27. No Need to Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 words

"So, uh... I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Sammy. It's - kind of been coming for a long time. And - I never thought I'd be saying this - out loud, anyway, but um... Cas... well, _I_ \- Cas and I... it's just..." Dean gives up, shaking his head. "I can't do this."   
  
Sam sighs. "You don't have to." He shakes his head as Dean looks at him, wide-eyed and startled. "Apparently, you're the last to know."


	28. Fear of Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 words

"How can you be scared of _flying_?" Sam is incredulous.   
  
Cas closes his eyes, tense, braced against the seat. "It's... different now," he grinds out, flinching as they hit another wave of turbulence. "I - can't explain."   
  
Dean reaches over, gently squeezes his hand. "It's okay," he says, "I get it."


	29. Birds and Bees

Castiel can't remember the last time he felt this level of discomfort with a conversation, but he knows it's important information for Jack, as a reasonably attractive facsimile of a young human male.   
  
It's just that Jack has...  _so many_  questions, and Cas... doesn't exactly have as many answers.  
  
"... and, although my own personal experience is limited, it's my understanding that...  _protection_  is important, at least - if you don't fully know and trust the other person; otherwise you might end up tied up and tortured and killed..."  
  
"Um... protection's vital, even if you  _do_  know and trust them and all that," Dean points out from the doorway, just before stepping into the room. "Angels don't get STDs and we don't exactly have to worry about getting pregnant, so that's why... uh, we haven't ever..." He closes his eyes, running a hand down over his face before muttering under his breath, "Why didn't I just keep walking?"


	30. Sweetest Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Dean ambushes Castiel...

He can smell it the moment the angel turns to look at him, wonders why he never noticed it before - how much Cas wants him. 

It makes it easy. 

He suppresses a smile at the wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights impression Cas makes as Dean slowly closes in, seductively quiet, gently affectionate, confessing things he might have  _actually felt_  when he was human, if he'd only allowed himself to feel them, if he'd only realized that there was a possibility...

None of that matters anymore. Now, Dean feels nothing but  _hunger_. 

He leans in to gently kiss Cas's lips, smiling against them when Cas's mouth falls slack and shocked - then encouraging him, pulling him in closer when Cas finally finds the ability to respond and kiss back. It gives him the opportunity to grasp Cas's arms, push him back against the wall, and by the time his soft lips on Cas's willingly exposed throat give way to fangs ... well, Cas never sees it coming. 

It's too late. 

Dean drinks deep, weakening his angel with a single swift pull. The angel's blood is sweet and rich and touched with the burn of his grace as it goes down, and Dean thinks he might just have invented a new kind of vampiric addiction. 

And here he'd been thinking how much  _Sam_  had tasted like heaven. 

He stops just short of killing Cas, who's weakly trying to push him away, faintly pleading, barely conscious. Dean knows it's in his best interest to keep Cas alive. He'll chain him up in the bunker dungeon, keep him around a while. He can't think of another angel that'll let him close enough to get this chance again - and he already knows, after this first taste... he's never going to be able to get enough.


End file.
